


No Matter What

by Much_depressed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner's self esteem issues, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Derek Morgan, But Extra, Derek Morgan's limitless patience and love, Emily is teaching Jack to gossip, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honestly I just love gay things, Idiots in Love, Jack is a cute little man, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mortch, Not Canon Compliant, Not bata'd (we die like men), Rare Ship, Seriously guys, Super gay (like Prince intended), THE GAY????, Team as Family, Technically 5+1, The hurt/comfort????, This ship has so much untapped potential, all chapters will correlate to a song, fic title from No Matter What by Calum Scott, just to make it a lllliiitttllleeee gayer, the angst?!?!, the team separately finds out, then aaron and derek are shocked to find out they knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_depressed/pseuds/Much_depressed
Summary: How the team found out that Aaron and Derek are dating.Plus how Aaron and Derek found out that the team knew all along...
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. just a little explanation :)

Hi guys, I'm working on chapter 1 right right now. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up by 6am (when I usually falls asleep lmao) 

Anyway, what I was actually writing this little thing for...... If you guys got songs that would work for the Mortch ship I would super love it, also maybe any headcannons!! I've fallen under the wave of this rare ship and have decided that it needs more content. So any headcannons or ideas or anything like that id appreaciate it <3<3<3<3   
Anyway...... Back to writing chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mildly inspired by the song Family by the Chainsmokers
> 
> I hope this lives up to any expectations, I think Mortch (morgan/hotch) is gonna get real popular soon. And for good reason, they both deserve to be happy and in love. 
> 
> Anyhow, please enjoy. Know that I love you and stay hydrated.

Monthly sleepovers with Auntie Emily are a special occasion. Emily bought the good chocolate milk, Jack packed his best pajamas, and they did whatever they wanted until they were ready for bed. This month's sleepover was for Jack to learn the art of gossip, not that Aaron needed to know about that. The details of these sleepovers were strictly top secret, only for Emily and Jack to know. 

Since tonight's topic was gossip, the sunset found the child and his auntie sitting on the couch. Tucked in and ready to go. 

“What does gossip mean auntie emmy?”

“An excellent question, small human. It means to share information about people that aren’t around”

Jack considered Emily’s explanation. He took a sip of milk, they matched wine glasses of course, and decided his next question. 

“Is it true information, or is it supposed to be made up?” 

Now it was Emily’s turn to sip her milk thoughtfully, such mature questions from an un-grown human. 

“Well, it tends to be a lot more shocking if it’s true. But if it’s made up it’s more fun.” 

Emily couldn't help but notice, Jack has the same tick as his dad. 

"Jack, do you have some true gossip?" 

Emily tried to keep her tone joking but curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Okay, I do. But you can't tell anyone cause it’s a secret!"

"I swear on Sergio, your secrets are safe with me." 

“You also gotta promise not to freak out okay”

“I promise I won’t freak out.”

“Dad and Derek are dating.”

Emily, the graceful woman she is, shot chocolate milk out of her nose and proceeded to cough up the lungs she was fairly certain she needed. 

"You promised you wouldn't freak out emmy."

"This isn't me freaking out, this is just a side effect of shocking gossip."

Aaron and Derek are dating. Hotch and Morgan. Aaron “tight-ass” Hotchner and Derek “ladies man” Morgan. Dating. Lovers. A gay power couple. Wow….

“So, Jack… how, how long have they been together?”

It’s moments like this when Jack looks like his dad. A serious, pinched expression, that same little tick. How can a twelve year old kid act so much like his middle aged dad. Another few minutes of silence, Jack was taking his time thinking.

“I don’t really know how they started dating, Derek would hang out with us a little and then a lot and right before school started back up Dad asked me what I thought about him and Derek dating.”

“What did you say?”

“I told dad that Derek was cool and I don’t have a problem.”

“Well, the school year is almost over, has your opinion changed?”

“Nope. Derek makes dad happy. A few months ago Derek and dad we’re mad at each other and they didn’t talk and Derek didn’t come over at all and dad was really sad but then one of the days after dad came home from a case dad and Derek were drinking coffee together. I think they make each other happy and Derek is really cool.”

“Why do you think they were fighting?”

A few months ago they were fighting. Wow. Morgan and Hotch had been arguing a while ago. Made a few cases pretty awkward, But then one day they came into work and got along… They’ve been together for a while, longer than anyone could’ve guessed.

“I don’t know why they were fighting emmy, I'm just a kid.”

“Gossip usually lasts longer than this. Do you have anything else? Maybe about your dad and Derek?”

“Derek makes better French toast than dad?”

“That doesn’t count.”

“What does count?”

“Uhhhhhhhh….”

“Can i have more chocolate milk auntie emmy?”

“Hell ya”

“Can I say a curse word?”

“Is your dad going to get me in trouble?”

“Not if we don’t tell.”

“Then yes. Say the worst one you know.”

As Emily walked into the kitchen to get more chocolate milk. Jack decided that was the time to scream a curse word. The big one.

“FFFFUUUCCCKKK!”

Fuck. Of course the curse Jack chose was fuck. Emily laughed hysterically and spilt chocolate milk all over the counter and her feet. Emily, in a way not technically spiteful, hoped that Jack said fuck infront of his dad more often. His dad and Derek. Aaron Hotchner is dating and in love with Derek Morgan. Fuck.

With a small sigh, Emily went back to the living room. She didn't know what to do with this new information, it was a gossip night and she was honor bound to keep this to herself and not tell anyone else. 

Fuck indeed.


End file.
